Masters of the Elements- Fire
by CrystellaDaAwesome
Summary: It has been a few months after the victory of Operation:Puffle, and the EPF are working hard to repair their headquaters. Little did they know that a bigger, much more powerful enemy is heading their way- and they need Sensei and his 3 daughters to help. First, they must conquer fire.
1. Spoilers!

**Can you wait? I can't! This is my first CP-Themed story, so here are some spoilers to keep y'all waiting!**

**Welcome, Grasshopper, to the Fire Dojo.**

**Shadow has been revealed!**

**She is...Our sister?!**

**Fireburned, fireburned, Kodo Nu Sakura...**

**This story will be coming to you on the 1st Of MArch! Cyz all then :)**


	2. Chapter 1- Dawn of the Comet

**Heeya Guys! Im back, and here is the first chapter of my CP Story! It will be updated every week on a Tuesday! So ENJOY! ;p Disclaimer: I only own Aquamarine, Tamara, Stella and Orangetta. G Billy, Herbert and the EPF Crew all belong to, of course, Disney.**

* * *

What is the universe? What is everywhere? Everything?

- Space. Its all around you. Every second, it flies like a honeybee flying, not thinking of who it is, where it is... The World is an empty place.

But when one rather strange comet happens to enter our solar system...

-xxx-

Aquamarine yawned. The large, orange silhouette of the glistening sun rose above her. Morning. Monday Morning in Club Penguin. Aqua yawned again, and climbed out of her blue, smooth bed. Getting off it was like a demon burning your tailfeathers. _Not gonna happen, _she thought.

Aquamarine was an Aqua Blue penguin. She had freckles and Long blue hair which was identical... to lets say... the Glimmer. She brushed it until it was up to her standards. She put on her lucky Snow Gem Necklace. It was like one of those 'boring' Sea Foam Pearls, but it had a Diamond shaped like a Daisy in the center. She slipped on her Summer Frills Outfit, placed on her Fuzzy Wristbands (Too Fluffy! :3) and tied up her Orange High Tops. "Lookin' Kool, hotshot!" she told herself, and then tiptoed out of her room into the Dojo. Her Dojo. Her Family's Dojo- all of her sisters lived with her.

Aquamarine was one of the Daughters of Sensei. She had mastered the Element of Snow since she was born; they hid away, far far from maintown Club Penguin until the Storm Came. Her father left, and since her mother died at her youngest sister's birth she was in charge. Since then, she had a normal life...ish.

It was seconds before her other sisters woke up. Tamara, her 'twin' who didn't look a thing like Aqua, was a Dark Purple penguin. Her fiery, red hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a Magenta Scarf, Pink Silk Blouse and some Sunset Dress Shoes. She was trained by Water, and had an obsession with Lotus flowers. Literally.

She was followd by Stella, who had her golden hair styled like the Reverie, along with her Star Necklace, Purple Cloud Look and her odd Aqua Sneakers. She was a Peach penguin who was trained in Fire... and burned on the Dance floor.

"Mornin' y'all!" Called Aqua. "Looking aweesome!" replied Stella, and Tamara gave her a wink. She smiled, just as she heard a knock on the Dojo Door. "Ill open!" Aqua called, and hurried over to the door. She opened it only to find her so callled boyfriend... G Billy.

She waved him in, and he was obviously ready for their morning 'jog'. It was more like a race. "Soo, look who thinks he's gonna beat me in 50 secs flat!" She said, and they laughed. "Tamara, make sure that pesky polar bear doesn't stop by.. and squash my lavender roses!" Aqua told her twin. "Will do!" Tamara replied, and Aqua and G Billy set off, heading for the Ski Village.

-xxx-

"Com on, Billyboy! Can't keep up with the dasher now?" Aqua teased G Billy as they shot past the Snow Forts. G Billy panted, and continued to jog after her. She had won all her sprints in the CP Games; even beating Stomping Bob. And he was fast. Eventually, after many stitches, the pair reached the EPF. "Have a good band practice, Billyboy!" Aqua called to him, and set off. She walked into the newly renovated EPF and sat down with JPG, Rookie, Dot, G, and the Director (Aunt Arctic). There were another load of agents who also joined her. Eventually, the Director spoke. "Agents, we have been called on a large dilemma." she explained. "There is a comet entering our atmosphere at this second, and it is about to strike Club Penguin in 5 minutes. Your job is to gather everypenguin in the Gold Mine. Agent Snow..(She directed to Aqua) you'll be in charge. GO!"

-xxx-

"The Comet will be hitting in T minus 2 mins!" Gary warned Rookie, Dot, JPG and Aqua as they gathered everyone from the dojos. Sensei guided them along, and Aqua was sure that he was worried. Poor Dad...She Thought. "T-minus 1 minute!" Everyone was now underground, and even Herbert and Klutzy were there...not knowing why. Aqua scouted out of the Dojos, and into the Gold Mine. She quickly took a peak at the Island. And she saw a comet which was nearly as big as The Town, Ski Mountain and Plaza put together. And before she could give warning, it struck.

-xxx-

The Island shook. A huge crack was dented into the island, and it made a huge tsunami. She saw it carry on past all those islands that everyone knew; including Rockhopper Island. And It was over in a matter of seconds. little did she know that deep, in the mountains, something had just been set free. Its purple eyes glowed and flickered as it laughed evilly; it was more intimidating than Slender.

Herbert sighed. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't help falling for Aquamarine. But then again, everybody would because she looked like a doll. Since he first layed eyes on her when he 'captured' her in that cage long ago in the days of the PSA. He couldn't help it; and what was worse was that she found him terribly annoying. He always tried to annoy her by giving her flowers... which she hated. Aquamarine loved honesty rather than boring old flowers...she was a very hard one to get. But she just also happened to have a boyfriend who has the same interests as her... It was just unfair for him.

"Clickety Click Click Clack?" (Translation: Your looking at her again?!) commented Klutzy.

"Shut up Klutzy! The whole island is watching you!" Herbert said angrily.

"Herbert, no strong language!" shouted Rookie.

"Damn you!" Herbert replied, only to have a Snow Shuriken Hit his face.

"aand THAT is what happens to rude polar bears!" Aquamarine shouted, removing it and walking to G.

"Click CLICK Clackety Clack Clack Click!" (Translation:Seriously? You REALLY gotta get a life-She is already dated.) Klutzy told him.

Herbert shot him a look, and sighed. He got a fright, along with everyone else as the lights went out, and a shadow stepped in...

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! Don't worry, you wont be stuck on that cliff for long! Oh, and how am I meant to get you down if you have the rope? Interesting...**

**-CrystellaDaAwsome, over and out! :3**


End file.
